Shy Meets Crass
by TBarnett96
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella goes through her zombie phase, but not as long this time around. She gets out to Jake faster and through Jake meets the Pack. Paul imprints and the romance begins. I NO OWN ***NO BETA TO LOVE THIS STORY***
1. Chapter 1

As always I woke to a rainy day in Forks. It seems that since THEY left it's been raining more than usual here. Everyday is dark until I make the trip to La Push and my personal sunshine there. Today I may get to meet the other guys Jake is always talking about. He calls them the "pack". Embry and Quil are in with him and it would be nice to see them again, as it's been awhile.

I showered and got dressed quickly, brushing my hair and teeth before going down stairs to make breakfast for and say bye to Charlie, my dad. He was on one of his rare days off from the station and instead of going fishing with Billy, Jake's dad, he is going to lay around the house.

"I'm heading to La Push, Dad!" I called up the stairs knowing he was already awake.

"'Kay! Say 'hi' to Billy and Jake for me," came his reply from somewhere upstairs.

"I will," and with that I set off. It was an especially long drive today. My beast of a truck couldn't take any fast driving, which is fine by me. I've developed a certain dislike for all things "fast" since HE left and I didn't want to spur any loose feelings back up, no matter how small the trigger was. Thirty minutes time went by and I finally made it to the Black's residence. Hearing my truck a mile away, Jake was already at the door with a worried smile on his usually joyous face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" It's been three months since I begn spending all the time I could here with Jake and over that time I could feel that his much needed friendship was helping fill the void in my shattered heart.

"Just worried that the pack won't like you," he looked down at me and smile, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Not until we get to First Beach. Deal with it." He laughed and swatted my ass playfully. Within ten minutes the pavement turned to sand and the next thing I know my butt hits the sand with a soft "thud".

"OW! Jackass!"

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to drop you." He looked u and smiled.

"Jake, help Bella up,' Embry called from somewhere behind me.

"I'm fine. I can stand on my own." And I did, turning around to see four tall, extremely muscular, very shirtless men and two beautiful women tucked into the embrace of their boyfriends. I recognized Sam from THAT night and Embry rushed forward to give me a big hug. It looked like Quil was the odd one out of this group seeing as even the once scrawny Jake had muscles even he didn't know about now. "Hello to you, too, Embry."

"It's been awhile! How yah been?" He put me down and gave me a look like he was looking for any sign of physical difference or damage between from when we met and now.

"Through hell and back. How 'bout you? What the hell is in the water up here? You La Push boys are getting huge!"

"Growth spurts, I guess..."

"Bells, this is Sam and his fiancée, Emily; Jared ad his girlfriend, Kim; and La Push's resident jackass, Paul. Guys, this is Bella Swan."

"You were the one that found me... My father would hug you if he knew how. Thank you," I mumbles quietly, not sure if he heard me but now really caring either way.

"Found you? Why did you need to be found?" Embry and Quil must not have been told.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys. If it's okay with Bella, I'll tell you later, Jake said over my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll tell him myself, if you don't mind." I looked up and immediately locked eyes with the man I assumed to be Paul. His lips parted as if to say something but all that came out was a small squeek. He shook his head and took a step back, rethinking and took two steps forward again.

"Paul? You okay, bro?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... Just blah... I don't know. I'm going for a walk." He looked up at me again then turned around mumbling "Try to get rid of the feeling that I imprinted on the damn leech lover."

Jake growled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. "Don't call her that!" Jake was shaking and when Paul turned with a murderous glint in his eye, Embry grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the two shaking men.

"Paul! Jacob! Calm down. Now!" Same rushed between them. "Jared, Embry, get the girls to my place. We'll meet you there, got it?"

"Embry, if you don't let go of my imprint, I'll kill upi alone with Baby Alpha here," Paul growled before trying to get around Sam and Jacob, causing Jake to stop shaking, run to him, and what looked to me like he exploded. In his place stoof a HUGE russet furred wolf. There were bits of his clothes flitting down to the sand and scattered around him.

"J-Jake...?" The wolf turned its head towards me and his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Paul, now that Jake phased, you might as well just go with Bella in her truck and explain the imprinting. We'll have a bonfire to explain to rest of the legends."

"That an order or a suggestion?" Obviously seeing the "kill you" look still being directed at Jake in Paul's eyes, Sam growled at him.

"Order. Alpha Order actually. Go!" Sam yelled.

"Fine. C'mon Isabella." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to Jake's house long enough to put me in the passenger side and himself in the driver's seat.

"Don't hurt my beast..." I murmured.

"Wouldn't dream of hurting this miracle of a truck. How's this thing still functioning?"

"Jake fixed it up before I moved back to Forks."

"Of course. Look, Isabella-"

"Bella. Just Belle."

"Fine, _Bella_. Imprinting is basically our wolf's way of saying you found your soul mate. I'd hoped I would never imprint but hey, at least I know you can handle me if you handled to leeches."

"'Leeched'?"

"The Cullens. Vampires in general, actually. You see, we phase because ther is vamp activity around. Sam was the first, then Jared. I phased and Embry followed. Jacob is the last one to phase so far but we know there should be at least one more."

"Who's that 'one more'?"

"Quil jr. Jake slipped up with him the first time they saw each other after Jake phased so Quil already knows."

"Quil? No! I can't see him turning into a giant dog. He's too little and sweet!" I told Paul. I'd only met Quil once before but he was the sweetest boy I'd met since Jake was a little boy.

"One: WOLF, not dog. Two: Quil is not sweet OR little," Paul growled out.

"You know, the growling is kind of hot. When Edward growled is always sort of sounded like a little kitten."

"'Hot'? Really now. I'll have to remember to use that to my advantage." He gave me a predatory grin as he put the truck in park outside of a little house. The house itself gave of a sort of homey feel but with Sam and Emily waiting, hand-in-hand, for us; the house went from a house to a home. I smiled at the welcomed wash of happiness as Paul reached over to take my hand.

I gave his hand a small squeeze then jumped out of the truck, meeting him by the hood so he could sling his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Emily. The boys got stupid before we could be properly introduced."

"Hello, Emily," I gave her a small smile and leaned forward into her when she opened her arms for a hug.

"So, Bella, ready to explain why Sam had to 'find' you?" Embry called from the couch.

"W-Well, when the C-Cullens left, E-Edward asked me to take a w-walk with him. He led me into the w-woods even though I have NO sense of direction. He b-broke up with me and walked away. While I was trying to find my way back I got lost." I left out the part about how I was actually trying to follow Edward. Paul was growling until I turned to face him. The stuttering started again and the water works were oh-so-close to the surface. Paul hugged me to his chest and started shushing softly.

"Damn leech!" Embry and, I think, Jared growled.

"Yeah…" I mumbled into Paul's chest.

"Bella… You know what they are and you still went with them?!" Jake shouted from the back door.

"Whether or not they are vampires had nothing to do with my former opinion of them. You may be a werewolf, Jake, but you're STILL my best friend. No one should be judged on what mythical creature they may or may not be. A person should only be judged on their personality, character, or actions they take. But NEVER on what blood or DNA is in their bodies."

Paul POV

Everyone looked at Bella in awe. She was so good and kind hearted. I could see the question in everyone's eyes: _How did someone like him get blessed enough to imprint on someone like her?_ I was asking myself the same thing.

"You didn't know you'd ever have to say that, did you?" Embry asked.

"Nope, but it still doesn't change a thing. It never will either," Bella mumbled.

_My girl is so good. How in the HELL am I, the eternal fuck up, supposed to make her happy?_ I pulled her back to my chest, breathed in her scent,, and sighed, smiling to myself.

"How the hell did I get so lucky to find you, Bella?" I mumbled into her hair.

"I don't know that you're the lucky one, Paul."

"No Bell, Paul really is the lucky one. Paul is a hot headed jackass."

"Jacob Black, I don't care how you met Paul or what you think of him but do not talk like that about him or anyone in my life when I'm around. He may be a jackass but let me find that out for myself. Oh, and don't be mad at him for the imprint. It's not his fault and you know it," Bella said from her place under my arm.

"Paul, how did you get the righteous one?" one of the other guys asked.

"I have no fucking clue, but as long as she's telling Baby Alpha of, I don't fucking care. This saves me time of getting pissed off and phasing. It's funny as hell, too."

"And how exactly am I funny, Paulie?" My feisty girl turned around with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I growled playfully and picked her up. "You have the nerve to stand up to us wolves and you're so TINY, that's how!"

"Paul, put me down!" I knew she wasn't mad at me due to her little giggles but I put her down anyways. She pouted up at me and turned back to Emily. "Paul said you cook for the boy, need any help?"

"Sure. Boys, don't kill each other."

"Yeah, Mom!" All but Sam and I said sarcastically. Sam kissed her non-scarred temple and followed the rest out back for a pack meeting to most likely talk about Bella and I.

"Need my help too?"

"Paul, you know you should be out there. Go, she's fine," Emily said over her shoulder. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Please? I'll be a taste dummy? Or wash dishes? Or just sit in the corner? I know what they're talking about and I can hear them if they need me. They're just waiting for the rest of the pack."

"There's more of those giants? How much food do you usually cook?" Bella's eyes bugged out and she looked shocked.

"Well, vamps cause their change and the Cullens were in Forks for three years. You've met Paul, Jared, Jake, Same, and Embry. Quil will be the next to phase if they don't get rid of the red-headed vamp. You have to meet Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brady and Colin. The other imprint, Kim, will be here when she' done. Her mom called before you got here and needed her help."

"Clearwater? Harry's children? And a red-headed vampire?"

"Yep, his kids," Emily said; oblivious to the fright in Bella's voice.

"Baby, you okay? Do you know the leech?" She nodded. "How? The Cullens?" Again, I got a nod. "Do you know what she wants than?" Another fucking nod. "What?" She pointed to herself. "WHY?" I growled out.

"Sam!" _Thank you, Emily_, I thought but couldn't form the words through the constant growl. I pushed Bella to Emily so she wouldn't notice the steadily increasing tremor taking over my body and made my way to the front door.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. The vampire, the redhead, she's after Bella!"

"Why? Bella, why is she after you?"

"Edward killed her mate. He was after me, tracked me to Phoenix and cornered me. While the other Cullens were burning James'-the vamp's mate-Edward and Carlisle made sure I was okay to be transported to the hospital. Victoria, the redhead, sent Laurent to warn me. The vampire with dreads, I don't know if you killed him or not. But he, Laurent, was going to kill me before Victoria could find me because she planned to torture me. She came back for me, not to kill any of you but she will if it means hurting me or the Cullens. She must not know they left," Bella whispered.

"Paul! Get Bella to your place if you think you're okay. Emily can you call Charlie and ask if she can stay here this weekend with you and Kim? Jacob, you will go with Bella to get her stuff if Charlie says yes."

"Umm, Same, I'm eighteen. All you have to do is let me go get my stuff and I'll tell Charlie where I'll be."

"You're eighteen, Bells?"

"Yes, Jacob. You gave me the dream catcher for my birthday, remember? Pissed Edward off when you showed up at the school that day."

"Oh yeah… Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. Sam, if Paul is still taking me to his house, I'll call from my cell when we get there." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame at the thought of getting more alone time with her before she stayed here with Kim and Emily for the night while I'm on patrol.

"Alright than, Paul, go ahead and drive over," Sam said before turning to the backdoor. "Jake, stay close to Paul's so you can go with her after she call's Charlie. Paul, you're going to stay here with the girls tonight."

"Now, THAT we're leaving out from Charlie. I think he'd try to shackle Bella to the living room couch."

"No shit, Jake. He would shoot Paul, and you for introducing us. May still shoot you both if you talk about how much of an ass you think Paul is."

"Really?" Emily squeaked.

"Yeah, after Edward left Dad wanted to send me to my mom for a bit to see if being with Renee would help. She'd actually flown up here to come get me. After that's when I started hanging out with Jake. Charlie was happy. This way, when he couldn't 'watch' me, Billy or Jake could. I started to get better slowly. I guess I needed to spend time with my best friend. That was about three months ago. That was also when I started doing stupidly reckless or dangerous stuff. The bikes, cliff diving, going hiking by myself the day Laurent found me. Edward made me promise before he left that I didn't do anything stupid for Charlie's sake and I live a normal human life. Than Jake vanished and I started to spiral again and I figured they both broke their promise, I can break mine. My rationality is a little biased to pain and usually never won when it came to Edward of the rest of the Cullens for that matter, at all. Paul, stop growling. Jake, I'm sorry I got you to rebuild the bikes and teach me to ride just to put myself in danger. But Edward probably thinks I'm dead now. Alice, the psychic can't see y'all for some reason and since my future involves Paul, she can't see me anymore either."

"Why would he make you promise that if he was just going to leave? and just because she can't see you means he thinks you're dead?"

"He said the promise was for Charlie's and Renee's sake. As for Alice, if a person's future goes black it means they're indecisive-not me-or dead."

I growled at the word every time. I couldn't stand the thought of my imprint dying. But she's not just my imprint. In all of her explaining and seeing what the leech put her through, I began to respect her more. Love her more. I only wish she felt the same for me…

* * *

This is just a TRIAL basis story. If it gets a good reaction, I will continue. Chapters for all of my other stories are in the making as in each one has at least three new chapters written just waiting to be uploaded!


	2. Sorry false alarm

**_Okay, so this story got a better response than I'd honestly expected so I will be continuing this AFTER my midterm exams are over with. Sorry this isn't the update you were expecting and Sorry for anyone who reads my other stories for those updates will also be after the next week or two BUT it's not as long as a break as it has been in the past. I promise! Thank you for the support and all the following's and favorite's. The reviews as well. It's all very well appreciated! :)_**


End file.
